


Simple

by HappySnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySnow/pseuds/HappySnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how it was and they wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this story is not as good as the others but I kinda lost interest in the idea... Didn't even feel like posting about this at all...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not even a small part! :D

 

There were two ways to fall in love.

The first was the fast way. Like one look at that person and suddenly you loved him/her. It wasn't necessarily first sight but more like love at one sight actually. The person need not be super attractive or wearing anything… inappropriate either. It was just sudden, like heaven was tired of waiting for you to realize your true love.

This was the dangerous type of love. Firstly, it might not be love at all but infatuation. Then again, even if it was love, it might be too sudden and you might start to notice his/her flaws later and fall out of love, hurting both parties.

The other was the slower method where you first hit off as friends, start to know each other better and slowly, you start to like that person and the more you hang out, the deeper you fall into it.

This was of course, a safer way to love. You would be absolute certain you love him/her plus you'd already know his/her flaws and love to love him/her. This however makes it harder to fall out of love if the person breaks your heart.

Teddy Lupin had always been sure that he would fall in love the second slower way because a) he was a Hufflepuff and they nearly always fall that way and b) both his parents headed that direction to love. He could never imagine himself falling in love randomly. That was just a completely bizarre idea.

All the same, in his fifth year and her third, while Teddy was spinning a fellow Hufflepuff who agreed to go with him as friends since they didn't have anyone to go with, he caught sight of Victoire spinning around gracefully showing off all her Veela charms… he tripped over his own feet. No, that wasn't a sign of affection of any sort, that was an accident but he couldn't explain what went through him when he saw her but his heart seemed to be trying to force him to believe it was love.

His brain was more rational and he managed to tell himself it was probably her damned Veela charms that had him all flustered so he ignored it at first. Slowly, he realized that whenever he saw her, he got all flustered and he started to notice little thinks like how she kept her hands in her pocket gripping on her wand at all time (even when she kiss) for safety after listening to all the stories from her parents.

So he started to believe that perhaps it wasn't just Veela charms and he was fairly certain being paranoid has nothing to do with beauty so in the end, he just have to conclude that he, Teddy Remus Lupin is in love with Victoire Weasley the fast way and methods be damned because he just wanted her by his side.

Victoire Weasley was rather sure that she would always fall in love on sight because after all, she was a) Gryffindor and the whole of Gryffindor seemed to do that and b) both of her parents fell in love on sight, first sight even in her mother's case. So having to creep into love was just… well, creepy to Victoire.

Victoire herself had knocked her head against the wall at least fifty times when she finally, repeated and emphasized finally, realized that all she was looking for was in Teddy Lupin. Okay, let's start from the beginning. Whoever had a little of a Veela in them was sure to have a certain amount of time where they got a… well, bad mood attack.

Her great-grandmother, a full-Veela, and every other full-Veela had a bad mood attack once a day when they would be completely repulsive. She can still remembered how her grandmother had complained about the embarrassment of having one of those attacks happen in front of audience at the World Cup where their very own Viktor Krum was there.

Her mother got relatively okay. She only had it once a year where dad would hold her, comfort her, cheer her up and Victoire was always envious of how lucky her mother was to have her dad there to help her. Dominique the lucky girl gets it once a year and as far as she knows, she believes Louis gets it once a year too and usually at the same time as Dom because they were so close he got upset when she did too.

Victoire was the unluckiest of all of the part-Veela. She blames it on her mother for naming her after great-grandma and maybe that's why she gets it once a bloody week. That means whoever marry her was really unlucky. Uncle George (as a joke) said that and Victoire have to agree that he was right, no matter how much she wishes it wasn't true.

She was famous for being an Ice Queen in school who broke guys' heart without a thought. Honestly, it wasn't her fault. Whenever someone asked her out due to her immense amount of Veela charm she really rather not have, she accepted. She waited for whenever she was having one of her moods and she turned to whoever was her boyfriend was that time but repulsiveness was something none of them so far had successfully dealt with, like her father had done. To say she was disappointed was an understatement because she was already in her fifth grade and she had gone through at least ¾ of the school!

At every failed attempt, the same thing always happens. She runs to the person she felt most protected with in Hogwarts, Teddy Lupin, her very best friend since childhood. And as usual, he would wrap his arms around the supposedly repulsive girl, stroking her hair and comforting her whispering gentle words she hardly ever catch in between sobs.

She would say that Lady Luck was finally smiling at her because if she hadn't done it, she would never have been able to do it in her life because he was going off to auror training, they would drift apart. That day had been her bad mood day and another boyfriend had just made a pathetic attempt of an excuse and escaped her and feeling depressed, she was ran off to find him.

She barely registered the delighted smile that light his face when she burst in and how his smile faltered as he saw her all upset. All the same, he pulled her into his arms and calmed her, comforting words murmured into her ear.

It was about half an hour later, when she realized that he was wearing a suit. She was about to raise her head to ask him why he was dressed like that when she remembered. Today was the last day he would ever be at Hogwarts! Today was his graduation ball, that's why his room was so neat and he was all dressed up!

She remembered how this was going to be the first ball he's going alone because who he'd been waiting for haven't noticed and he was waiting for her to be ready. She was supposed to be unbelievably repulsive yet he was here, being fifteen minute late for the ball already. Being the Gryffindor she is, she raised her teary cheek and bravely ask him if she could go to the ball with him.

This time, she caught how he positively beamed, despite the state she was in and he pulled from his trunk the most beautiful gown that she'd ever seen that fitted her perfectly. Together, they waltzed into the room. There was even fireworks shot by Dom who somehow got a date with someone four years her senior? She was going to interrogate her on there later.

So finally, finally they got together but then they had to meet the parents (and grandparents). Andy merely shook hand with Victoire, her eyes unreadable being the Slytherin that she is. Everyone, especially Uncle Harry, was positively beaming. All of them loved Teddy too after all… except for her mother.

Fleur Weasley nee Delacour glowered at Teddy. She had always barely tolerated him and now he was dating her daughter. She wasn't going to allow it. She didn't care if the whole family disagreed with her. She was going to have her way!

It was at that moment when Molly had put her hands on her daughter-in-law's shoulder. "Fleur, darling, remembered how I rejected you?" Momentarily, Fleur seemed taken aback and she looked around hesitantly when Uncle George (whom Victoire was still bitter with ever since he talked about how unlucky her husband was going to be) said in a rather loud voice, "He deals with her mood too, and speaks French."

Both mother and daughter were rendered speechless, though different thoughts were running through their heads. Fleur was merely wondering if Teddy was really as good as everyone make him out to be and Victoire was trying to guess how her Uncle knew about that. Her answer was Fred winking at him. So in the end, it was relatively simple and really, they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
